


Babies™

by Stardreamt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: The 100 gang is pregnant





	Babies™

The weather outside was weather. The residents of Arkadia were having a massive rave to celebrate everyone on their pregnancies. Everyone was having babies and the most excited mother of them all was none other than Marcus Kane. He and WWSP and Abby Griffin walked into the Arkadia ballroom where the party would happen.   
“Wow, everyone!” Kane said. “I’m so happy to see all of you!”  
Echo grinned. “Happy to see you, too, Kane.”  
Marcus’s eyes turned red and his voice became low and gravelly like a demonic presence had taken over. “Not you.”  
“We’re so glad you could make it to the Baby Bash!” Clark and Bellamy said at the same time greeting their daddy.  
“Lovely to see you daughter and daughter’s husband,” he said.  
Abby walked to them. “How is my son-in-law?”  
Bellamy smiled widely. “I’m lovely. How are you, Abby?”  
Abby smiled. “I’m great. And so are all of us.” She gestured to everyone’s massive stomachs.   
“We’re all going to make such great mothers,” WWSP said.  
“That we will,” Murphy, also pregant, said.  
Emori followed him. “We’re so excited for everyone.”  
“I need to go check on the hors dourves,” WWSP said, pulling Marcus with him.  
“How are you, Dr. Abigail?” Emori asked.  
She began her stretching routine. “I’m doing really good.”  
“You’re really good at stretching, mom,” Clarke said in awe.  
Bellamy’s eyes were almost as gigantic as his stomach. “You really are!”  
“Woah, Abby!” Octavia exclaimed, holding hands with Niylah as they approached the wondrous stretching woman, both pragnat.  
“Thanks loved one,” Abby said, then began to sing. “877 CASH NOW! They’ve helped thousands they’ll help you toOoOo! One lump sum of cash they will pay to yoouUuUu!”  
Niylah wiped the tears from her eyes. “That’s amazing, Mrs. Griffin. Could you please sing that to our babies when they’re born?”  
Octavia hugged her girlfriend. “We’d love it, Abby, please.”  
Abby nodded. “I’d love to do that girls.”  
“We need to go find some vodka, mom,” Clarke said. “Your song was lovely.”  
“Goodbye, daughter and daughter’s husband,” Abby said.  
Monty and Harper skipped to Abby. “Was that you singing, Abby?”  
Abby began the cardio part of her stretching routine. “It sure was, children.”  
Monty rubbed his stomach. “These children will all love you.”  
“They really will,” Harper said. “I’m hoping these kids will be able to talk a lot and have a lot of screen time… uhhh I mean attention. That way they’ll be loved and they won’t be underrated like some people I know.” Harper looked directly into the camera.  
“Me too,” Niylah said. “I hope all of our babies will be remembered and won’t be eaten for dinner.”  
Emori and Murphy hugged everyone. “We have to go find some pop rocks.”  
“Goodbye friends,” Monny said.  
Miller and Miller’s boyfriend named Jackson but everyone also called him Miller walked up. “Abby could you sing for us?”  
Abby nodded. “Of course I will. How has it been being pergnert?”  
“It’s really a blessing,” Miller said.  
“I agree,” other Miller said.  
Abby smiled. “CALL J.G. WENTWORTH 877 CASH NOoOoOOowWwwWWW!”  
Niylah was crying again. “That was even better than before.”  
Octavia consoled her wife while Monny got off his knees.  
“That was amazing,” he cried, almost falling to the floor again.  
Harper held him up. “You really are a god, Abby. You really are a mystical god.”  
Abby smiled. “Thank you, everyone. Let’s bash!”  
And so everyone and their prognoot bodies got onto the dance floor and raved and danced and sang and stretched with Abby. The music was loud and as the clock struck 12, everyone gave birth. There were hundreds of crying babies and all of them were chanting one word: “Ab-by! Ab-by! Ab-by!”  
Abby obliged the babies, singing her heart out while holding her own child. “If you get long term payments but you need cash noOoOow! Call J. G. Wentworth 877 cash now 877 cash now 877 cash now 877 cash noOoOOOooOoOWWW!!!!!”  
Everyone cheered and took their babies home to watch tonight’s showing of 50 Shades Darker Awoah oh oh oh ohhh oh.


End file.
